


Dark! Halfdan Headcanons

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [5]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Halfdan Headcanon, F/M, dark!halfdan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Dark!Halfdan is my kink and this was bound to happen...
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/You
Series: Vikings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 2





	Dark! Halfdan Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Mature 18+ please! You were warned. Sexual content.  
> Dark!Halfdan = kinks and more

-He’s obsessive and may even stalk you  
-A bit of a voyeur & likes to watch you when your not looking  
chocking? Yes please. He’s hands are already around your neck  
-A game of cat and mouse is foreplay (esp if he gets to actually chase you)  
-Kinky as fuck (knife play to the front)  
-Leaves no part of you unexplored  
-His nickname for you is Kitten  
-Also likes to call you Killer  
-He will take you anyplace any time. People around? Public place? He doesn’t GAF  
-Down for role play 24/7  
-He def steals your underwear & watches you sleep  
-He likes to rip your clothes off  
-Sometimes he needs you so badly he doesn’t even take your underwear off, just moves them to the side  
-Loves to bite you and leave marks, you are his after all  
-Def into spanking; he has leather gloves and a paddle for this purpose. Also loves to use his hands.  
-He will stick his fingers in you at the most inappropriate times (at dinner, under the table? It’s already happening)  
-Favorite position? Any where he can assert his dominance and feel you beneath him  
-He fucks hard and fast, giving you no time to rest. Unless he’s in the mood to really savior you; then he’ll make it last all night and morning  
-Likes to cum inside of you  
-Dirty talk? ALL DAY his mouth is as filthy as his mind  
-Darker kinks? Yes, he has plentyyyyy  
-He likes it make you scream and beg for him  
-One word he says that always gets you wetter for him, “behave”  
-He will find any excuse to punish you, anything  
-Rope play? He’s an expert  
-Orgasm control and denial? You know it!  
-Overstimulation? Hell yes!

More may be added soon!


End file.
